A boys night
by Nichira
Summary: Mystery Skulls is having a normal day aside from one single fact. Vivi is out of town. This leaves the boys, plus Mystery, alone in Lewis mansion. What better to do then have a movie night?


It was normal a Thursday in the middle of November, maybe a little cold if anything but that is to be expected. Even more so when you can see the snow thats covering the ground. Still, this day was like any other Thursday with the exception of one little detail for the Mystery Skulls.

Vivi was out of town. But she left Mystery behind with her boys.

This meant that this night, and the next night thereafter, where going to be 'boys nights' for the rest of the Mystery Skull team. There wasn't any problem with that in and out of itself, the boys weren't 'lost' without Vivi. It was just the fact that this would be the first night that Lewis and Arthur, with the exception of Mystery. They hadn't been left alone together ever since the 'other incident' happened. Also some part of the reason why the kitsune had been left behind in Lewis's mansion, just in case.

So the boys where on their own and soon they had agreed on that they would have a TV night, a movie marathon. Mystery was welcome to join but had already thanked no to it, but he was open to get anything that they didn't eat up. Otherwise he would be somewhere nearby.

Before their movie night though Lewis makes Arthur dinner. That gives Arthur some time to take off his mechanical arm and have a look over at it. He didn't bother to put it on again since the chance was high that he would fall asleep at some point in the movie marathon, and he didn't want to ruin it for the other by waking up in a nightmare, caused by the arm being left on. Though the only one that knew that was Lewis, and the only reason he knew was because he had seen it himself.

The food was a simply dish with mashed potatoes, boiled carrots, and a quite thick slice of meat. Lewis scolded Arthur some when he tried to 'feed' Mystery with his boiled carrots. The mechanic only grumbled a little on having to eat his vegetables but complied to do so.

Thereafter they helped each other in taking care of the disk, Arthur rinsing it and Lewis drying it. When that was done Lewis walked off towards the living room to set up the TV and the movies they would see. Meanwhile Arthur first went to his room to change clothes, no problem with being one arm short since he had learned long ago how to maneuver anyway. Then he went to the kitchen to prepared a bowl of popcorn as he grabbed a can of soda.

So far that night was going well, and Arthur was masterly balancing the plastic bowl full with the sweet smelling eatables in his arm while using the hand of the same arm to hold the soda. That would also be why it impossible for him to stop the first disaster of the night.

Lewis had taken good time in making everything perfect for their night. Aside from putting the TV and movies in order, so had he also gone ahead and gotten some blankets and billows to put on the sofa. Just to make it more cozy. When he was done and noticed that Arthur hadn't come back yet he decided to go find him and see if he would like some help with anything.

At that moment Arthur was on his way in to the living room while Lewis was on his way out, through the same door. The result was that Lewis walked directly into Arthur, who in turn got the bowl knocked off balance. There was no way for Arthur to direct the bowl back in place with only one arm, and his only hand was also blocked with how it was holding on to a soda can.

Soon the floor was covered with scattered popcorn and Arthur stood frozen staring at them, before his breath hitched and he hurriedly got down on his knees. Futilely trying to pick them up. All the while he was speaking to the ghost.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry! I didn't m-mean t-this. I DIDN'T! P-Please, I'm, I-I'm sorry. Sorry-"

"It's okay Arthur." Lewis got down on his knees too but he didn't care for the popcorn. "It was an accident. It wasn't even your fault, if anything it was mine."

But it didn't help as Arthur just continued. "R-right. N-no. My f-fault, it IS m-my fault. I'm s-so sorry. So s-sorry."

Lewis kept his eyes on him, and coming to a decision, picked Arthur clear of the floor. Earning a beep from the shorter male. Arthur couldn't stop shacking as Lewis moved over to the sofa, and sitting down put him in his lab while he held him close. He whimpered and whined still when the ghost started to rock him back and forth.

Carefully and slowly Lewis grepped one of the blankets to gently tuck around the other before hugging him again. Humming a soft tone over his head the rocking was started again. He continued to rock even as he spoke.

"Shush Artie. It's was an accident, everything is fine." Arthur shock his head against the other but he keep going. "No one is at fault for it. I'm sorry that you got so scared."

"I m-messed up a-again."

"You did not."

"I d-dirtied t-the f-floor." Arthur pitch was going higher as he struggled not to cry.

"I will clean that up later. How are you feeling Artie? Did you et hurt anywhere?"

Lewis moved him so he could see him better and moved a hand to lay on Arthur's cheek. And that was enough for Arthur to lose it as the tears poured out. The ghost responded by pressing him close again while trying to mumble calmingly to him. Still Arthur cried and even hiccuped as the other held him.

It took quite some time before the shorter male calmed down to only a slight whimpering. Mystery had looked in at them for a moment at the commotion but had walked out again when he judged things were taken care off. It was some more time until anyone of them spoke again.

"I'm… sorry, Lewis. I, panicked."

"…Not your fault that you did. You wouldn't have if you hadn't had a reason to." Arthur couldn't answer that so he kept quiet while Lewis went on. "After all, I'm the one that **gave you** that reason when the team had first gotten back together again." Tears started to run down from Lewis eyes. "I should never had hurt you. I even gave my promise that all that was over when Vivi confronted me about the 'mansion incident'. Yet I broke that vow that very same night. I'm so sorry."

Lewis flinched when Arthur moved, he believed that the blond would leave him. Instead he was surprised when he moved into straddling his hips while he hugged him back closely.

"Everyone was hurt back then. I don't blame you, I never did."

This time it was Lewis turn to cry as the other soothed. Hugging him as if he was his lifeline, but the ghost didn't care, he only wanted to feel that the other was really there and wasn't about to leave him.

When both had finally calmed down, didn't bother with either the popcorn on the floor or in getting new once. Instead the simply bedded themselves down in the sofa and started their movie night. It was two movies later that Arthur was leaning against Lewis, knocked out cold.

Lewis didn't mind that he was being used as a billow, if anything so moved he the other so that he could hug him. There was some quiet and cute mumblings before Arthur settled down again.

"Thank you for giving me a second chance Artie." Soon both were resting on the sofa not to wake up until the next morning.


End file.
